


Somebody That You Used to Know

by Cut Myself Shaving (Two_Guns_And_A_Knife)



Series: The Impeccable Lies [2]
Category: Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Guns_And_A_Knife/pseuds/Cut%20Myself%20Shaving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story Two of The Impeccable Lies. A one-sided and one-chapter story based on the Glee version of Gotye's cute and beautiful song: Somebody That I Used To Know. Babe HEA, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody That You Used to Know

**Somebody That You Used to Know  
**

She widens her eyes and stares across the street. She tightens her grip of the wheel as her heart sinks into an abyss of numbness and disbelief. The two of them look perfect together, she has to admit. The tall, dark, handsome, dangerous man in black. And the sexy, attractive, curvy, blonde Catwoman look-alike. Standing side by side. Talking. Seemingly oblivious to the rest of the world. A beautiful match made in Heaven. The woman laughs and leans in closer. The end of her high, shining ponytail brushes against his muscular shoulder. The luscious blood-red lips curl upward. Confidently. Invitingly. Seductively. As if they are sharing a private, intimate secret.

And he almost smiles.

The universe cracks, and shatters. A gaping black hole swallows her soul. Despair rises. Tears flood. Her misty blue eyes become clouded. The notoriously vicious sting of jealousy. The merciless stab of the cruel, leering reality. She feels angry and betrayed. She feels like being slapped in the face. Sad. Lonely. Helpless. And hurt. She feels like she's in a dream. A dream in which she's standing naked in front of everyone else. And they are all laughing. Laughing at her. Ranger. Her mentor, her friend, her Batman, and sometimes lover. And the ever so perfect Jeanne Ellen Burrows. Her smart, savvy, gruesome, invincible rival. This is a battle she's destined to lose. And she doesn't even have any ground to start the war.

Because she's currently technically with another man.

She stays in her car while the two sleek black cars drive away together into the bright early afternoon sun. She doesn't bother to blow her nose. She doesn't bother to wipe her tears. The radio starts playing the same song again. She doesn't know how long she has been sitting there. It's just another typical summer day. It's but yet another ordinary day in her life. It's not the first time she thinks of the unpleasant question. Only this time the road to the Land Of Denial is blocked by Jeanne Ellen's cat-like green eyes and sultry smile. Of course Ranger has other women in his bed. He is a normal healthy man. And she's still technically with another man. There's no future between them.

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness_  
 _Like resignation to the end, always the end_

His lifestyle doesn't lend itself to relationships. He loves her in his own way. And Joe will always be a part of her life. Joe will always be there. So why is she so devastated? Why is she so distressed? Why does she feel like she has just lost the meaning and purpose of her life? Why does she feel so painful, so scared, and so sad? _  
_

_But you didn't have to cut me off_  
 _Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_  
 _And I don't even need your love_  
 _But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

And what if Ranger decides it's time to turn around, move on, and walk away? What if he doesn't even cast her a backward glance? What if...what if...what if he has already found someone better than she is? Someone prettier, someone smarter, someone cuter, someone braver, more loyal and has more faith? What if they become just friends? What if they can't stay friends? What if they become strangers? What if Jeanne Ellen Burrows is here to take over her place?

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_  
 _Now you're just somebody that I used to know_  
 _Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

She panics. She starts the engine and steps on the gas. She doesn't stop to answer her phone. She doesn't return home to check on Rex. The melancholy voice of the singer keeps ringing in her head. She enters the gate. She stops the car. She sleepwalks to the elevator. She pushes the button. She get off on the seventh floor. She opens his door.

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_  
 _Somebody, I used to know_

Will she find Jeanne Ellen there in his bed? She doesn't know. She doesn't care. She has something she needs to say. And this is her only chance.

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Somebody, I used to know_

There is nobody here. She sits down on his couch and waits. She blinks. She bites her lips. She closes and opens her eyes. And she waits. And waits.

_I used to know, that I used to know, I used to know somebody_

Just as she suddenly realizes that she needs to go to the toilet ASAP, the front door silently opens. Ranger is here.


End file.
